Liftoff
by at.the.drop.of.a.hat
Summary: Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Featuring Maroon 5, Paramore, Yael Naim, Sharpay and Ryan, Linkin Park, Shakira, Miranda!, and others. Dedicated to Stacey, Elisha, Emily, and Dana. Drop me a review if you liked it!


**Fabulous – Sharpay & Ryan**

**Title: Her Best (Tess)**

Tess knew she had to change and clean up her act. Instead of striving to be THE best, she would strive to be HER best.

"Mom?" she said, walking into TJ Tyler's office.

"Make it fast," snapped the moody pop star.

And Tess knew, right then and there, that TJ was just going to have to settle for Tess's best.

**New Soul- Yael Naim**

**Title: Break Out (Camp Rock)**

Camp Rock sure was a strange world. The drama. The jams. Standing out, not fitting in. Newcomers never knew what to do. Making all the mistakes and bad choices. But all it took was a good voice, hot moves, or a catchy mix to become a free soul and break out of the stereotypes.

**En Tus Pupilas- Shakira (Since it's in Spanish and part of it is French, I'll put the translated lyrics after this part.)**

**Title: Perfect (Shane/Mitchie)**

Mitchie had lost hope of ever getting a boyfriend, due to her classification as a geek. Thenn she had gone to Camp Rock, and Shane Gray had changed all that. He was far from perfect: no flowers, full of defections and errors.

But all it took was a look in his deep chocolate eyes, so full of love and admiration for her, to feel connected with him. And to realize that he was, in reality, perfect for her.

_When you, when you take me in your arms  
When I look in your eyes  
I see that God exists  
It is not hard to believe_

_Before we met the world was flat  
While you discuss that Mr. Galilei  
And I am tired of kissing frogs in vain  
But the blue prince  
I will never find_

_And so you come  
Restore faith  
Without poems and flowers  
With defects with errors  
But standing_

_And I feel  
Something in you, something between the two  
That makes me insist  
When I look in your eyes is that God does not cease to exist  
You make it alive  
You make it alive_

_Life is a collection of memories  
But nothing like your memory so well  
Since the roundness of your lips  
At the scent of your hair  
At the color of your skin_

_Do not think that you'll leave and I'll resign myself  
You're the best thing that happened to me  
Among the mundane and the sacred  
And even more_

_And I feel  
Something in you something between the two  
That makes me insist  
When I look in your eyes is that God does not cease to exist  
You make it alive_

_You make it alive_

_When you, when you take me in your arms  
When I look in your eyes  
I see that God exists  
It is not hard to believe_

**Whistle For The Choir- The Fratellis**

**Title: He Knew (Caitlyn/Nate)**

Nate knew.

Nate knew that if he didn't work up the balls to ask her out, some other guy would get the hot producer chick. After her success with Mitchie at Final Jam, a lot of guys would jump at the chance to be with her. So he called her name. She looked up, across the room from him. He motioned toward the door as she stood up and followed him. They made their way down to the docks and sat down.

"So whaddya call me out here for?"

Nate didn't answer for a while.

"Caitlyn, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go out with me on Saturday?" **(AN: Assuming this is Thursday, Campers leave Monday.)**

**Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park (No title, Smitchie)**

Mitchie knew she would leave eventually.

She wanted Shane to know, even though she had lied, that she didn't want people think of her as the girl who lied to the spoiled popstar.

So she had written the note.

Turns out she didn't need it.

When he sang with her after Final Jam, he completely forgave her.

And he didn't resent her.

**Traicion- Miranda!** **(Not going to do the same as I did for En Tus Pupilas. I'm too lazy. So get the lyrics yourself.)**

She had betrayed him.

But he was afraid of her not coming back. Not returning. Of them not returning to their friendship.

He knew how Hollywood worked. If they got a hold of this, of her lying, they'd completely turn everyone against her.

So he had to forgive her.

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

Shane had been a monster.

The fact he acknowledged it was proof that he had changed. So he had publicly, Mitchie at his side, asked for forgiveness to his bandmates, manager, the label, the music video people, and the restaurant staff. He had crossed out the old version of himself, erased it.

They had put to rest what they had thought of him and what he'd done.

This had given him brownie points with Mr. Torres, which came in very handy when he asked for his blessing for Mitchie's hand in marriage.

**If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna**

Tess really didn't care. She could forget about TJ right now. The way Tiffany, TJ's assistant, followed her around drove her insane. TJ couldn't accept that her busy life was affecting Tess in a negative way. She was too "in love" with her fling-of-the-month, Pete. She was just going to use him to get trinkets, jewels, other lavish gifts. Then when she got tired of him, she would dump him and move on to the next one. Tina Trinity Jessica Joy Tyler-Schwartz, TJ's full name, which she had dumped because TTJJ Tyler-Schwartz did not sound very glamorous, could just fuck off. She had called Mitchie and asked if she could hang at her place for a while. TJ had absentmindedly signed the transfer forms for Mitchie's high school, too busy staring at Pete to really read the forms.

Yup, Tess really didn't care.

**Hello, Goodbye- The Beatles**

Jason didn't say goodbye. Neither did Ella. They would be seeing each other again eventually.

Hello was a more suitable farewell. Ella, Tess, Peggy, Sander, Barron, Lola, and the rest of the gang would be recording "We Rock" as a single along with Connect 3, Mitchie, and Caitlyn. Brown had decided this had been the best performance of the camp's theme song to date, so the label had listened to it and grudgingly agreed.

So "Hello" it was. "Hello" was their greeting, and would remain so.

**That's What You Get- Paramore**

Tess had let the good in her shine. She didn't want to be the blame. The Old Tess would normally have just blamed it on someone like Mitchie, but the New Tess was different. She stopped doing bad things, stopped being jealous. What she got was a huge gang of real friends. A good reward. That's what you get when you let your heart win.

**Whaddya think?**


End file.
